


Rodin's The Eternal Idol

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fine Art! [6]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Bucky Barnes Feels, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Art, M/M, Sculpture, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: Steve and Bucky mimic another intimate pose inspired by art.Created in the early 1890's by the French sculptor Auguste Rodin, Éternelle Idole (The Eternal Idol) is often seen as a depiction of tender adoration, the man’s hands clasped behind his back in a symbol of respectful abstinence.  Others have suggested the man’s hands are not clasped in a respectful manner, but instead show that he is enslaved by the woman, unable to escape her power as she looks down pitifully upon him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fine Art! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878451
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Rodin's The Eternal Idol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50309870342/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
